Mi sueño eres tu
by Janett Cullen
Summary: One Shot. Bella viaja para cumplir el sueño de su vida, lo que no sabia era que en el proceso terminaría alejándose de su familia y arriesgándose a perder al amor de su vida. -Pero yo te amo, Edward. -Yo también te amo Bella, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.


**MI SUEÑO ERES TU.**

**Summary: (One Shot) Bella viaja para cumplir el sueño de su vida. Lo que no sabia era que en el proceso terminaría alejándose de su familia y arriesgándose a perder al amor de su vida.**

**-Pero yo te amo, Edward.**

**-Yo también te amo Bella, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.**

**...**

**Disclaimer**

**La historia es mía, pero los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos.**

**...**

**Beteado por **_**Eli Music Love. **_**Gracias nena... eres genial, te quiero! c:**

**...**

-Amor, te extraño, hace ya dos meses desde que nos vimos por última vez.

-Sí, Edward, lo sé, yo también te extraño, pero sabes como es mi trabajo. No puedo simplemente dejarlo todo para ir corriendo a tus brazos. Podrías hacerte un espacio en la agenda y venir a verme tú, ¿qué dices?

-¿Qué? Bella, ¿hablas en serio? La última vez que nos vimos fue porque yo fui hasta allá a verte. Habíamos acordado que tú vendrías. Es la segunda vez que pasa lo mismo. Siento que soy el único que le echa ganas a ésta relación, si no fuera porque yo viajo a Londres a verte no nos veríamos nunca.

-Edward, ¿vamos a tener de nuevo la misma discusión de siempre? Porque si es así, hablamos luego, en éste momento no tengo ganas de discutir.

-¡Siempre es lo mismo Bella! Siempre el que tiene que dejar de lado el trabajo para que podamos vernos soy yo. ¿Cuándo será el día en que tú dejes de lado tu trabajo y te enfoques en otra cosa? ¡En mí por ejemplo! Y no solo en mí, Bella ¿hace cuánto no ves a tu familia, tus amigos?

-¡No puedo creer que me estés diciendo esto, Edward Cullen! Sabes perfectamente que éste es mi sueño. ¡Toda mi vida soñé con ser el personaje principal de una película! Desde chica soñaba con ser una actriz reconocida y ahora que se está haciendo realidad ¡no puedes venirme con éstos planteos!

-No, Bella, tú no me vengas diciendo estas cosas a mí, sabes mejor que nadie que siempre te apoyé para que puedas hacer tus sueños realidad, que siempre estuve a tu lado dándote fuerzas e instándote a que no bajes los brazos, ¡pero no así! Desde que comenzaste tu carrera te olvidaste de todo, en lo único que piensas en es ti, dime ¿cuándo fue la última vez que hablaste con tus padres?

-Eso no tiene importancia, Edward.

-¡Claro que la tiene! Responde la pregunta, Bella.

-¡No lo sé! No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que hablé con ellos. No puedo estar preocupándome por todos. Estoy a full con mi trabajo, Edward, estamos todo el día filmando la película, casi no tengo tiempo de nada. Tendrías que ser más agradecido y estar feliz de que al menos me haga un tiempo para hablar contigo.

-Oh, entonces gracias, muchas gracias señorita Isabella Marie Swan por tomarse unos minutos de su tan valioso tiempo para hablar por teléfono con su novio. ¡Qué mujer tan considerada, soy tan afortunado!

-No se puede hablar contigo cuando te pones así. Voy a colgar.

-Claro cuelga, escapa de los problemas como vienes haciendo últimamente, porque no soportas que alguien te diga tus verdades de frente ¿te escuchas a ti misma, Bella? ¿Tengo que estar feliz y ser agradecido de que te tomes unos minutos para hablarme? ¡Por Dios! Esa no es la Bella que yo conocí, la chica feliz, sencilla y humilde de la que yo me enamore. Dices que no tienes tiempo para hablar por teléfono con tus amigos y familia pero si lo tienes para salir a fiestas con tus compañeros de trabajo ¿no? Porque sí, Bella; vi las fotos en la revista, todos las vimos. Entonces ¿cuál es el problema? ¿Tus viejos amigos no son de tu misma clase social ahora y por eso no puedes perder tiempo con ellos?

-Tú no entiendes nada.

-Tienes razón, yo no entiendo nada, no te entiendo a ti, a la persona en la que te convertiste.

-¡Sigo siendo la misma, Edward! Solo que ahora con trabajo. ¿Cuál es tu problema?

-¿Yo?, no tengo ningún problema. Pero supongo que si sigues siendo la misma, te interesará saber que hace ya mes y medio a tu padre le dio un ACV, estuvo en terapia intensiva.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Charlie? ¿Mi papá, Charlie? ¡Oh, por Dios, Edward! ¿Cómo no me lo dijiste antes? ¿Él está bien? ¿Sigue en el hospital?

-Isabella, tranquilízate, él ya está bien. Está recuperándose, pero ya está en su casa y tu mamá no se le despega ni un segundo, al igual que Emmett y Rosalie. Él apenas se enteró que su papá estaba mal se tomó el primer avión que encontró. Se instaló en la casa de tus padres y por lo que me ha dicho no piensa moverse de ahí hasta que Charlie esté completamente mejorado, porque no quiere dejar sola a tu madre.

Del otro lado de la línea Edward escuchaba los sollozos ahogados de Bella.

-¿Cómo no me avisaron? ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada, Edward?! ¡Es mi padre, maldita sea!

Edward inhaló profundamente, tratando de suavizar el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta por la decisión que había tomado.

-Quise avisarte, Bella. Todos intentaron comunicarse contigo, pero tú no respondías sus mensajes ni contestabas sus llamadas. Yo traté de decírtelo varias veces, pero cada vez que hablamos tú estás apurada por una u otra cosa y no me dabas el tiempo.

-¿Yo no te daba el tiempo, Edward? Solo tenías que decirme: _ah Bella, por cierto, tu padre sufrió un ACV. Te lo comentaba por las dudas de que sea un tema de tu interés, _¿Cuánto tiempo necesitabas para eso?

-Ese es el punto. Por como estabas actuando, demostrabas que nada de lo que pasase con tu familia era de tu interés, Bella.

-¡Claro que es de mi interés, Edward! ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo? ¡Es mi familia!

-Como ya dije, por como actuabas, no lo parecía.

-¡Basta! No quiero hablar más contigo. Voy a colgar, Edward. Adiós.

-¡Espera! Solo un segundo- pidió Edward mientras sentía como sus ojos comenzaban a humedecerse por la parte que venía-. Yo ya no puedo más, Bella. Esto no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos. Realmente pensé que íbamos a poder mantener nuestra relación a pesar de la distancia, pero me equivoqué. No hablamos casi nunca, y cuando lo hacemos terminamos siempre discutiendo. Ya no te reconozco, no sé quién eres. Siento que la chica de la que me enamoré ya no existe.

-¿Qué… qué quieres decir, Edward?- preguntó intentando calmarse, al darse cuenta que las cosas se ponían serias.

-Lo que escuchaste. Lo siento, pero ya no puedo seguir en una relación que no avanza. Te amo, Bella- un sollozo escapo de los labios de ella al escuchar como la voz de él se entrecortaba-, pero ya no puedo seguir con esto.

-No, Edward, escúchame, mi amor. Podemos arreglarlo, podemos salir adelante, solo es un mal momento que estamos pasando- rogaba ella desesperada al darse cuenta que estaba perdiendo al amor de su vida.

-No, Bella. Hace casi un año que estamos igual. No es un mal momento, es que ésta relación ya no da para más. Ni siquiera tienes el tiempo suficiente para que cuando hablemos me puedas comentar cómo va la película, que tal ha estado tu día, y ese tipos de cosas. Es más, ésta es la charla más larga que hemos tenido desde hace ya dos meses cuando viajé a Londres para verte. ¿Qué tipo de relación sería si la siguiéramos? Ambos sufrimos con esto. Tú tienes tu vida y yo tengo la mía y por más que me cueste decirte esto y tomar ésta decisión, porque te amo, es lo correcto. Tu vida es ser una gran actriz reconocida, viajar por todo el mundo, conocer gente importante y eso no es lo mío. Sé que no está bien hacer esto en una llamada telefónica, pero si no lo hacemos ahora vamos a seguir estancados en una relación que no avanza.

-Pero yo te amo, Edward.

-Yo también te amo Bella, pero a veces el amor no es suficiente.

Ambos lloraban con sus móviles pegados a la oreja. Ambos sufrían. Él, con sus mejillas húmedas por las silenciosas lágrimas y ella sin poder controlar los sollozos que escapaban de sus labios.

-Adiós, Bella, te deseo todo el éxito del mundo, que tengas una gran vida y que seas muy feliz. Quizás encuentres un hombre que pueda disfrutar de todo lo que te gusta tanto como a ti y que te ame como te mereces. Aunque no más que yo, eso es imposible.

-Nunca habrá otro, fuiste, eres y serás siempre el amor de mi vida, Edward Cullen. Te amo.

-Adiós.

Cuando la llamada terminó, ambos se derrumbaron llorando. Él por haber perdido a la única mujer que había amado toda su vida y ella por haber echado todo a perder al cegarse con la fama y el éxito.

...

Todo comenzó cuando ellos eran apenas unos niños. Edward y Bella crecieron juntos. Vivían en un pequeño pueblo de Washington, llamado Forks. Sus padres eran grandes amigos y por ende, ellos también.

Bella toda su vida había soñado con ser actriz y famosa. Amaba el cine, su pasatiempo favorito era leer y ver películas. Muchas veces se aprendía parte de los diálogos, obligando a Edward a hacer lo mismo, para después poder interpretarlas entre ellos.

Edward era dos años más grande que Bella, pero desde chicos fueron muy unidos. Eran mejores amigos, se contaban absolutamente todo y se conocían tanto que solo hacía falta mirarse a los ojos para saber cómo se sentía el otro.

Cuando entraron en la adolescencia y el cuerpo de ambos comenzó a cambiar, se dieron cuenta de que ya no solo veían al otro como su mejor amigo, sino como algo más que eso.

Su relación se basaba fundamentalmente en ser completamente sinceros el uno con el otro, así que cuando se dieron cuenta de que ya no querían ser solo amigos, ambos lo hablaron entre ellos y decidieron que desde ese momento serían novios. Así, simple y sencillo.

Sus padres, que desde que nacieron soñaban con que algún día sus niños lleguen a casarse y tener hijos, no podían ser más felices con la noticia.

Su relación fue sencilla, sin dramas de telenovelas. Eran completamente sinceros entre ellos y si algo les molestaba o discutían, pensaban cual había sido el motivo de dicha discusión y el culpable se disculpaba.

Los años fueron pasando sin mayores incidentes, excepto una vez cuando Emmett, el hermano de Bella, vio a Edward abrazando cariñosamente a una chica. Ese día, no había sido el mejor para él, así que ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar las cosas con claridad y se le fue encima a los golpes, hasta que Bella llegó explicándole que la chica se llamaba Bree y era una vieja amiga de ambos, que se mudo a Nueva york hacían unos años y había decidido ir a hacerles una visita. Luego de una gran reprimenda para Emmett, de parte de la familia Swan y Cullen, por haber lastimado a Edward, todo volvió a la normalidad.

Las cosas comenzaron a complicarse, aunque ellos aún no eran consientes de eso, cuando Bella, después de haber asistido a varios castings para obtener un papel, fue tomada para protagonizar el video clip de una canción que se convirtió en un hit. Después de eso siguió apareciendo en videos, cortos, publicidades, etc…

Un famoso productor, al ver el video clip, decidió que la quería a ella para una película que tenía en mente, ya que con su estatura media/baja, cabello castaño oscuro ondulado hasta la cintura, labios rojos y rellenos, estructura delgada, pero con curvas en los lugares correctos y ojos del color del más delicioso chocolate, reunía las características físicas para interpretar el papel a la perfección.

Ella estaba extasiada de felicidad al ver que su mayor sueño empezar a hacerse realidad, acompañado de su familia y por sobre todo, de Edward Cullen, su mejor amigo, su novio, el amor de su vida.

Sentía que no podía amarlo más de lo que ya lo hacía. Si no fuera por la insistencia de él, jamás habría llegado hasta ese punto. Él fue quién más la apoyó en su sueño. Era el único que estaba siempre con ella alentándola, soportando las veces en que ella estaba por días, repitiendo constantemente los diálogos antes de presentarse a algún casting y el único que estaba para secar sus lágrimas cada vez que la rechazaban.

Edward era increíblemente guapo. Tez clara, cabello cobrizo apuntando en todas las direcciones, labios rellenos con una sonrisa que hacia suspirar a cualquier chica. Pómulos perfectamente definidos, mandíbula bien marcada, un cuerpo de infarto, y por último, pero no menos importante, unos ojos de un verde esmeralda con una mirada tan profunda que tan solo mirarlo, te hacían quedar prendada de él.

Demás está decir que Bella, cuando estudiaba en el instituto junto con él, tenía mucha competencia y era una de las chicas más envidiadas al ser novia de Edward Cullen, pero él siempre mantuvo su perfil bajo. Jamás fue engreído, es más, era bastante humilde en su forma de ser y eso era lo que hacía que Bella lo amara tanto. El hombre perfecto.

Cuando filmó la primera película, algo que ni ella misma creía que estaba ocurriendo, ya que ni siquiera había podido asistir a clases de actuación porque no contaban con el dinero suficiente para poder hacerlo y se había conformado con al menos, aparecer en publicidades, el mismo productor le había dicho: _uno no aprende a ser actriz o actor. Nace haciéndolo y tú, pequeña, tienes ese don._

Hubo también una oportunidad donde viendo el atractivo físico de Edward le propusieron también participar de la película, pero él amablemente lo rechazó: _éste es tu sueño mi amor, y voy a apoyarte siempre que pueda, pero no es lo que yo quiero para mi vida._ Esa había sido la explicación de él, cuando ella le preguntó porque no había aceptado.

La primera película fue un éxito. Después de eso vino otra, y luego otra, hasta que la llamaron para su primer protagónico que se filmaría en Londres.

Tendría que alejarse de su familia y novio para poder viajar por un año, que es lo que tardaría filmación de la película y eso la atemorizaba. Nunca había viajado sola y mucho menos fuera del país. Edward la tranquilizó diciendo que cada vez que él tuviera un tiempo en su trabajo viajaría a verla, al igual que ella con él, que hablarían por teléfono todos los días y harían video llamadas.

La despedida fue dolorosa para todos, pero Edward, para no hacer sentir mal a Bella se mantuvo con una sonrisa todo el tiempo. Lo que ella no sabía era que por dentro estaba aterrado de que al estár en otro país, con otro tipo de gente, cambiara a su chica. Que se cegara por los lujos, el éxito, las alfombras rojas y todo lo que conlleva ser famoso. Y eso fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

El primer mes hablaron todo el tiempo, tal y como habían dicho, pero con el tiempo las conversaciones se hicieron más cortas. Los dos tenían su vida, sus horarios no coincidían y así, sin ellos quererlo, comenzaron a alejarse, hasta llegar al punto donde cada vez que hablaban terminaban discutiendo.

Él fue el primero en viajar a Londres. Cuando estuvieron allá se olvidaron de todos los problemas y disfrutaron cada minuto. Ella solo viajó una vez a los tres meses de haberse ido, pero ya no volvió a hacerlo.

Bella sin darse cuenta comenzó a alejarse. En su nuevo hogar había hecho muchos amigos y entre pasar tiempo con ellos y el trabajo, casi no hablaba con su familia. Hasta llegó un punto que cuando ya no podía evadirlos más y se comunicaba con ellos, lo hacía con pesar.

Los amaba, de eso no cabía duda, pero sentía que en Forks todo había quedado estancado, que siempre era lo mismo y ella no quería eso para su vida.

La segunda vez que Edward viajó a verla no lo disfrutó tanto como la primera y la tercera vez, no lo disfrutó en absoluto. Casi no pasaban tiempo a solas. Con los nuevos amigos de Bella se sentía fuera de lugar y si no estaban con ellos, estaban filmando la película.

Esa fue la última vez que él fue a verla.

…

Bella se encontraba en su cama, abrazando sus piernas mientras las lágrimas no le daban tregua. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo que había hecho con su vida el último año. Fue como despertar de una ensoñación. No podía creer que se había alejado tanto de su familia, que había pasado el cumpleaños de su hermano y ella ni siquiera lo había recordado, que su padre había estado en terapia intensiva y ella no se había enterado y lo más doloroso de todo, que se había alejado tanto del amor de su vida, hasta llegar al punto de perderlo.

Se sentía la peor persona del mundo. Se había alejado de su familia, las personas que habían estado con ella desde que tenía memoria, los que la habían apoyado y ayudado a llegar a donde se encontraba en ese momento, ¿y todo para qué? Para joderlo todo comportándose como una idiota.

_"¿Vale la pena tener todo el éxito del mundo sino tengo a las personas que amo a mi alrededor?" _Se preguntaba y no tuvo que pensar mucho la respuesta.

Inmediatamente se puso de pie, secó sus lágrimas con sus manos y comenzó a desnudarse mientras caminaba hacia el baño. Antes de entrar, tomó su teléfono móvil y le envió un mensaje de texto a su amiga Ángela. Dejaría de sufrir por sus errores.

…

Mientras tanto en Washington, Edward se ahogaba en alcohol.

Cuando terminó la llamada decidió que no se quedaría ahí sufriendo, así que tomó su billetera, llaves, móvil y se dirigió a un bar que se encontraba a dos calles de su casa.

Necesitaba olvidar, o por lo menos disminuir el insoportable dolor que se había instalado en su pecho desde que colgó esa llamada y decidió que el alcohol ayudaría con eso.

-Una botella de Vodka, por favor- había pedido hacía ya una hora y solo quedaba un cuarto de la bebida.

-¿Problemas de faldas?- una voz femenina le habló al oído.

-No- respondió secamente, sin ganas de hablar con nadie y mucho menos con una mujer.

-Mhmm, pues déjame decirte que te ves como si una mujer hubiera roto tu corazón.

-Mira, no quiero ser grosero pero…- no pudo terminar la frase porque un perfume de fresias, muy familiar para él, llegó a sus fosas nasales.

-¿Bella?- llamó mientras miraba para todos lados buscándola-. ¡Bella, amor!- gritaba.

Era consciente de que estaba demasiado ebrio, pero su consciencia llegaba hasta ahí, nomas.

Cuando se dio por vencido, frustrado, enojado y triste decidió que ya era hora de ir a casa, así que tomó la botella y le dio fondo blanco a lo último que quedaba, sintiendo el ardor en su garganta.

-¡Wow, de verdad estas mal!- volvió a hablar la mujer que, sentada a su lado, no había dejado de observarlo.

Edward decidido a ignorarla intentó ponerse de pie para dirigirse a su casa, pero al hacerlo sintió que todo le daba vueltas a su alrededor y habría ido directo al piso si un delgado brazo no lo hubiera ayudado.

Y la familiar fragancia volvió.

-¿Bella? ¿Eres tú, amor?- preguntó enterrando el rostro en el cuello de la chica para aspirar su perfume.

-Mmm, puedo ser quien tú quieras- susurró la joven.

-Hueles a Bella, eres mi Bella- susurró mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos-. Mi amor, perdóname, yo te amo. No me imagino una vida sin ti, pero es que yo sufro mucho, no sabes cuánto y tu perfume, ¡oh como extrañaba tu perfume! Esa deliciosa fragancia a Fresias.

-Está bien, está bien. ¿Qué dices si terminamos esta charla en tu departamento?- susurró la mujer, tratando de sonar sexy, al darse cuenta que el guapísimo hombre que tenía encima, estaba divagando y no era consciente de lo que hacía.

Irina, así se llamaba la mujer que hablaba con un muy alcoholizado Edward. Lo había observado desde que el cobrizo cruzó la puerta del bar. Inmediatamente había querido acercársele, pero al notar como el ignoraba a cualquiera que lo hacía decidió esperar. Pasada una hora, cuando ya lo consideró lo suficientemente borracho para poder hacer lo que quisiera con él, se arrimó a hablarle.

"_Suerte que la idiota de mi hermana Tanya, compró ese horrible shampoo"_ pensaba mientras lo guiaba hacia la salida. _"Espero que al menos recuerde donde vive, no puedo esperar para tener a ésta belleza de hombre en una cama, solo para mí."_

…

Edward comenzó a abrir lentamente los ojos, pero los volvió a cerrar rápidamente debido a que no estaban acostumbrados a la claridad. Sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento.

"_Mierda, Edward Cullen, ¿cuándo aprenderás que si te tomas una botella de Vodka tu solo, la resaca será insoportable?" _pensaba mientras que con su mano derecha comenzaba a masajearse la sien.

Cuando intentó mover la izquierda para hacer lo mismo, se dio cuenta que estaba siendo apresada por algo que se lo impedía.

"_Un momento, ¡¿Cómo demonios llegue aquí?!_"

Abrió lentamente primero un ojo y luego el otro, para encontrarse con una negra cabellera que se esparcía por la almohada y parte de su brazo.

-¿Qué demonios?- preguntó en voz alta sentándose en la cama en un movimiento tan rápido, que tuvo que cerrar nuevamente los ojos, cuando todo a su alrededor empezó a darle vueltas.

"_No, no, no. Esto no puede estar pasando. ¿Qué hace una mujer, en mi cama ¡desnuda!?_"

-Mmm, veo que ya despertaste- la escuchó hablar, quien había despertado por el brusco movimiento.

-Mira, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿quién demonios eres y que haces en mi cama?- preguntó el cobrizo tratando de mantener la compostura, mientras sentía como si la cabeza se le partiera al medio.

-¡Qué mal!, ¿no me recuerdas? Para ti anoche fui Bella, pero mi nombre verdadero es Irina Denali, mucho gusto- se presentó extendiéndole la mano en forma de saludo.

Edward miraba la mano como si se tratara de la cosa más extraña del mundo, aún sin poder creer lo que sucedía. Estaba a punto de responder cuando escucho como alguien abría la puerta de su apartamento y se dirigía a la habitación.

En ese momento entró en pánico.

Quien quiera que fuese, lo vería desnudo, con una mujer en la misma condición que él, en la cama.

No tuvo tiempo de hacer nada cuando la puerta se abrió de par en par. Y en el preciso momento en que sus ojos se fijaron en la persona que estaba en la puerta, totalmente estática mirando con los ojos desorbitados la escena que tenía en frente, sintió que todo su mundo se venía abajo.

Bella, sin decir nada y con las traicioneras lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, dio media vuelta y apresuradamente se dirigió a la salida, mientras escuchaba detrás de ella, como un desesperado Edward la llamaba.

-¡Bella, espera por favor, escúchame!- dijo Edward, quien se había levantado como un rayo, envolviéndose la sabana a la cintura para después correr detrás de ella, mientras la tomaba del brazo impidiendo que escapara.

-¡No me toques!- gritó ella, mientras de forma brusca se alejaba de su contacto-. ¡Jamás vuelvas a tocarme, Edward Cullen! ¡Me das asco! ¿Por esto es que rompiste conmigo ayer? ¡Eres un cerdo! Y ponías de excusa que yo había cambiado, que no te daba la atención necesaria. ¡Claro! Buscaste la atención en otro lado ¡te odio!- a esa altura Bella era un desastre de lágrimas y sollozos mientras le gritaba a Edward, quien parecía estar a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso.

-No, no, no, Bella te juro que no, déjame explicarte…

-¡No quiero que me expliques nada, no quiero volver a verte nunca más en mi vida, Edward Cullen!

-¡No la conozco! No tengo ni idea de quién es. Te juro que no hay nadie más que tú, Bella, ¡lo juro!

-¡No te creo! ¡No puedo creer que me hagas esto! Me vine desde Londres por ti ¡maldito seas, Edward! Yo me pase todo el viaje en el avión sintiéndome la peor persona del mundo ¡mientras tú te revolcabas con esa zorra!

-¡Lo siento, por favor perdóname, mi amor!- imploraba Edward, con las mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas-. ¡Te juro que no sé quién es ella! Anoche fui al bar que está a dos calles de aquí, solo quería olvidarme de todo por un rato. Quería aliviar el dolor que sentía y me puse a tomar. No sabía lo que hacía, ¡perdóname por favor!

-¡Entonces me alegro que tus planes hayan tenido éxito, porque no solo te olvidaste de todo, sino que evidentemente la pasaste genial!- retomó su camino hacia la salida.

-Amor, por favor- sollozó Edward.

Bella también soltó un fuerte sollozo al escuchar la suplica del hombre que, a pesar de todo, amaba. Pero no cambiaría de opinión.

-No vuelvas a llamarme amor, Edward- respondió dándole la espalda-. Espero que seas muy feliz- terminó, repitiendo las mismas palabras que él le había dicho la tarde anterior y salió del apartamento.

Edward sintiendo que toda su vida acababa de desmoronarse, volteó para dirigirse a su habitación y se encontró con un par de ojos azules que lo miraban con lástima.

-Yo… lo siento, Edward, al menos ya sé cuál es tu nombre. No quería causarte problemas- decía a la vez que miraba su reloj y se encaminaba hacia la puerta-. Es tarde y tengo que irme. Fue un placer conocerte.

Edward no respondió, sentía que ni siquiera para eso tenía fuerzas. Solo asintió con un movimiento de cabeza y la vio salir.

Pasados unos cinco minutos, en los que no se movió de su lugar y miraba fijamente la puerta tratando asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar, se dirigió a la cocina para tomarse algún calmante, porque el dolor de cabeza se había hecho aún más fuerte.

Sin ganas de nada y ya sintiendo que el calmante estaba haciendo efecto, caminó hasta la habitación y después de ver que eran pasadas las tres y media de la tarde, se acercó a la cama y sacando la frazada, las sabanas y las fundas de las almohadas, las metió en una bolsa de consorcio y las tiró.

No quería tener nada que le recordase a la noche en que arruinó su vida.

Luego comió algo, porque estaba famélico y finalmente se sentó en el sofá a llorar por todo lo que había perdido.

…

Dos semanas habían pasado desde ese fatídico día.

Bella se había reencontrado con sus seres queridos y se había disculpado con todos por la forma en que había actuado. En todo ese tiempo, no se alejó de su padre sintiéndose extremadamente culpable por no haber estado con él cuando todo pasó, aunque él le había dicho que no tenía porque sentirse así, que su trabajo estaba primero y lo entendía.

_Ese trabajo es el sueño de tu vida Bells, es entendible que sea tu prioridad, no tienes porqué disculparte pequeña, lo importante es que ya estás aquí._

Esas habían sido las palabras que Charlie le había dicho tratando de hacerla sentir mejor, pero lo que él no sabía, era que esas palabras la habían destruido por completo.

E_s entendible que sea tu prioridad._

Ese había sido su mayor error, que su prioridad hubiera sido cumplir su sueño costase lo que costase.

En los catorce días que habían pasado desde que volvió a Forks, Bella sentía que no tenía ganas ni siquiera de vivir. Su vida había dejado de tener sentido en el momento en el que abrió la puerta de la habitación de Edward.

Aún le costaba creerlo. Su Edward, ese que cuando eran niños había sido como un hermano para ella, que había sido su mejor amigo, a quien le entrego su virginidad y que ahora era el hombre al que más amaba en el mundo, él… que había estado en los momentos más importantes de su vida, tanto tristes como felices, él… se había acostado con otra mujer.

Pensar en eso hacía que inevitablemente las lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas.

Lo extrañaba como nunca imaginó que se podría llegar a extrañar a alguien. Lo necesitaba como al aire para respirar y se odiaba así misma por no haber aprovechado su compañía cuando lo tuvo.

Edward había intentado hablar con ella en varias oportunidades, pero ella no lo había permitido. No podía mirarlo a los ojos sabiendo que todas esas hermosas sensaciones que él le hacía sentir cuando hacían el amor, se las había hecho sentir a otra mujer.

Aunque sus lágrimas eran reservadas para la soledad de su habitación y trataba de mostrarse alegre frente a su familia y amigos todos habían notado que estaba destrozada, que ambos lo estaban.

Emmett cuando se enteró de lo que había pasado, salió hecho una furia hacia la casa de su mejor amigo para darle la paliza de su vida por haber engañado a su hermanita, pero al llegar allá y ver en la situación deplorable en la que éste se encontraba, tomó asiento a su lado y escuchó lo que él tenía para decir.

Después de eso, entre todos habían hecho lo imposible para levantarle el ánimo, pero nada funcionaba y eso los tenía aterrorizados, porque sabían a la perfección lo que una persona enamorada era capaz de hacer. Y eso incluía cualquier locura.

Esa tarde, Bella salía de darse una ducha cuando escuchó una voz y quedó estática en su lugar sin poder moverse.

-_Emmett, por favor, necesito hablar con ella- _la voz de Edward sonaba como la de alguien desesperado.

-_Edward, sabes que te apoyo en todo, pero no creo que sea una buena idea_\- Emmett hablaba en voz alta con la esperanza de que Bella lo escuchara y se preparara para lo que venía, porque sabía que no podría detener a Edward mucho tiempo más.

-_Sea o no sea buena idea, no pienso salir de aquí sin antes haber hablado con ella- _y luego de eso escucho unos apresurados pasos subir las escaleras.

Rápidamente corrió hacia su habitación para encerrarse en ese lugar, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, miro hacia el pasillo y se encontró con un par de ojos esmeraldas que reflejaban tanto sufrimiento como estaba segura que reflejarían los suyos.

-¡Bella!, ¡Bella, por favor abre la puerta, necesito hablar contigo!- gritaba el cobrizo desde el otro lado.

-Edward, lárgate- respondió ella mientras sentía las lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos.

-¡No, no lo haré sin antes hablar contigo!

-No hay nada de qué hablar, nuestra relación acabó. Fin de la discusión.

-Ok, si no quieres hablar conmigo al menos escúchame, por favor- esperó unos segundos por una respuesta, y al no recibirla continuó-. Sé que te fallé de la peor manera posible, y créeme que jamás me lo perdonaré, pero necesito que tú sí lo hagas. Necesito que me mires a los ojos y me digas que me perdonas Bella, por favor.

Bella ya no pudo más y rompió en llanto al escucharlo tan desesperado.

-Bella, me ofrecieron trabajo en América del Sur- Edward, al escuchar el llanto de ella del otro lado de la puerta, pero sabiendo que no diría nada agregó…-. El estudio jurídico en el que trabajo abrió una sucursal allá y necesitan un abogado con mi experiencia. Dijeron que la decisión es mía, y necesito saber si vas a poder perdonarme para decidirme. Si no puedes hacerlo entonces me iré Bella, porque no soporto estar cerca de ti y no tenerte. Cualquier lugar a cualquier momento me recuerda a ti y siento que me vuelvo loco pensándote todo el tiempo, recordando momentos vividos y sabiendo que lo nuestro ya no existe. Si tengo que seguir mi vida sin ti, prefiero hacerlo en otro país, empezar de cero, de lo contrario siento que no podré hacerlo… Bella, por favor abre la puerta- imploró.

-No puedo, Edward. No puedo mirarte sin que la imagen de ti y ella en la cama venga a mi mente.

-Lo sé- respondió él sollozando-. Sé que para ti no es fácil mirarme a la cara y te juro que daría lo que fuera por volver el tiempo atrás, pero no se puede, esto es lo que nos tocó. Muchas veces cuando el hombre ama, lastima y desgraciadamente a mí me toco amar y lastimar.

Estuvieron varios minutos en silencio, solo escuchando los sollozos del otro hasta que Edward volvió a hablar.

-Ok, ya entendí. No te preocupes, no volveré a molestarte. Me voy, adiós. Solo quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho y que aunque no lo creas, sufriré mucho más que tú, y sin duda te lloraré mucho más también- el cobrizo sacó una hoja de papel del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo introdujo por debajo de la puerta silenciosamente para luego, cabizbajo y sin ganas de nada, alejarse de ese lugar.

Bella estaba apoyada en la puerta abrazando sus rodillas, con su cara empapada por la humedad que salía de sus ojos cuando vio la hoja de papel aparecer debajo de la puerta.

Lo primero que se leía en una letra perfecta era… _por favor, léela._

Abrumada por todas las emociones, se puso de pie, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, metió la hoja de papel ahí dentro y se tiró en la cama a llorar por su amor perdido. Así estuvo hasta que sus parpados comenzaron a pesarle y cayó en la inconsciencia.

Despertó cuando la luz del sol le daba de lleno en el rostro.

Se sentó en la cama y sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo por haber dormido mal posicionada toda la noche.

Se levantó y se dirigió al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Cuando se puso en frente del espejo y vio sus ojos completamente rojos e hinchados por haber llorado hasta dormirse, los recuerdos de la tarde pasada llegaron a ella.

En ese momento recordó la carta de Edward y sin haber cumplido con su propósito en el baño, salió corriendo, entró en su dormitorio, cerró la puerta con seguro, caminó hacia la mesita de noche, tomó la hoja de papel en sus manos y se dispuso a leerla.

_Hola Bella, si estás leyendo esto, significa que no me perdonaste y que mi decisión fue irme a vivir a América del Sur._

_Antes que nada, quiero que te quede bien en claro que te amo con toda mi vida Bella, que eres la mujer de mis sueños y que jamás podré amar a alguien como te amo a ti._

_Sé que hice todo mal. Que en el momento en que las cosas comenzaron a complicarse entre nosotros lo tendría que haber hablado contigo y haberte comentado las cosas que me molestaban, como hacíamos siempre cuando éramos más jóvenes, pero no quería estropear la alegría de cumplir tus sueños por mis inseguridades. El tiempo siguió avanzando y las discursiones cada vez eran más fuertes y más seguidas y prefería no hablar de eso porque hablando claro me sentía perdido, sentía que las cosas solo empeorarían y lo último que quería era eso._

_El día que rompimos, luego de colgar el teléfono decidí que necesitaba olvidar o al menos disminuir el dolor que se había instalado en mi pecho y por eso decidí ir al bar a beber._

_Cuando llegué pedí una botella de Vodka y me lo tomé solo. Tengo vagos recuerdos de lo que paso después de eso. Sé que en algún momento esa mujer se me acercó e intenté ignorarla pero al tratar de ponerme de pie, todo dio vueltas a mi alrededor y ella me ayudó a no caer al piso. Luego recuerdo que sentí tu perfume. Fresias. Ella tenía tu perfume y yo estaba tan ebrio, no era consciente de nada y en mi imaginación ella eras tú._

_Hubo muchos momentos en mi vida en los que deseé que estuvieras conmigo y no estabas, Bella. Hubo muchas noches en las que dormía solo y soñaba con que estabas a mi lado para después despertarme en una cama vacía, sin ti. Hubo momentos en los que deseaba poder sentir tus labios junto a los míos más que cualquier cosa. Pero no podía decirte todo esto. Me sentía preso de mis propias palabras, porque cuando te fuiste te prometí que saldríamos adelante, que superaríamos esta prueba que el destino nos ponía y si te decía lo que sentía y pensaba era como estar negando todo lo que había dicho anteriormente._

_No sabes lo que me duele el haberte fallado, amor mío. Pero en ese momento era tanto el dolor, que estando pasado de copas quise buscarte. _

_Y te amé Bella, en otro cuerpo lo hice, pero eras tú, en ese momento yo te amaba a ti. Y estaba tan borracho que sentía que me ahogaba en el alcohol y necesité besarte y lo hice, fueron otros labios los que besé, pero para mí eran los tuyos, eran esos labios que tanto añoré y hasta ahora añoro. A ti fue a quien le hice el amor esa noche Bella, a ti fue a quien amé. Esa noche yo te amé a ti y desperté con otra y jamás, ¡jamás! voy a perdonarme por eso._

_En el momento en que te vi en la puerta de mi habitación con lágrimas en tus ojos, mi mundo cambió de color, se volvió todo gris, todo se derrumbó a mi alrededor y cuando te alejaste llovió. Mi vida se convirtió en un día nublado, sin luz, sin sol y lluvioso. _

_Sé que esto no cambia nada, pero necesitaba aclararte como fueron las cosas, porque no soportaba que tú creas que ella significó algo para mí, o que hay alguna otra mujer más importante que tú para mí. Nada puede estar más lejos de la realidad que eso._

_Espero que seas muy feliz y que alguna vez puedas perdonarme. _

_Te deseo muchos éxitos en tu vida y en tu carrera porque doy fe de que eres una excelente actriz y estoy seguro que serás una de las más reconocidas porque como una vez un productor te dijo, tú naciste con ese don, preciosa._

_Sin nada más que decir, me despido._

_Te amo Mi Bella, siempre lo voy a hacer…_

_Edward. _

Cuando Bella terminó de leer la carta fuertes y desesperados sollozos que no podía controlar escapaban de sus labios.

Lo amaba más que a su propia vida, de eso no había duda, pero no sabía qué hacer. Ambos se lastimaron mucho, y sabía que si volvían a intentarlo ya nada sería como antes.

Lloraba aún desconsolada, cuando unos fuertes golpes en su puerta la sobresaltaron.

-¡Bella, abre ya mismo la maldita puerta o la tumbo! Y sabes que lo hago.

Isabella corrió a abrirla, porque sabía que su hermano no duraría en echarla abajo si no lo hacía y no quería que su padre pasase un mal momento por eso.

Emmett, al entrar y ver el desastre que era ella y su habitación, se cabreó y su rostro se torno de un rojo fuego.

-¡Escúchame tú, maldita sea! ¡En éste preciso momento te subes al coche y vas a arreglar las cosas con Edward porque ya me cansé de verlos hechos unos miserables a ambos! ¡Tú eres mi hermana, y el mi mejor amigo y los aprecio demasiado a los dos, así que como no arreglen las cosas, me veré obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto y después no podrán quejarse de las consecuencias!

-Emmett, no te metas en donde no te llaman. Esto es algo entre Edward y yo, y lo que nosotros hagamos con nuestras vidas no es de tu incumbencia- respondió la morena tratando de disimular su sorpresa al ver a su hermano tan furioso.

-¡Claro que es de mi incumbencia! ¡Tú eres mi maldita hermana y el mi mejor amigo y los dos la están pasando como la mierda, así que dejas tu estupidez de lado y vas a buscarlo ya mismo si no quieres verme realmente enojado Isabella, porque el vino a verte ayer para arreglar las cosas y la que no quiso fuiste tú!

-¡Él me fue infiel, Emmett! ¡¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado?! ¡Yo lo vi en la cama con esa zorra!

-Punto número uno: él jamás te fue infiel, porque cuando eso pasó ustedes dos ya no estaban juntos. Punto número dos: si eso pasó fue pura y exclusivamente tu culpa, porque fue a ti a quien la fama se le subió a la cabeza y se olvidó de todos sus seres queridos, así que tú con tu forma de actuar prácticamente lo envolviste en papel de regalo, le pusiste un moño y se lo regalaste a esa mujer. Y punto número tres: me pongo de su lado porque soy su mejor amigo, la persona en la que mas confía y solo Jasper y yo sabemos mejor que nadie todo lo que él sufrió mientras tú estabas en Londres haciendo, vaya a saber uno, que cosas.

-¡Pero yo jamás me metí con otro hombre, Emmett! ¡Él se equivoco, él me fallo!

-Tienes razón, Edward se equivocó y te falló, pero fue solo por una noche y bajo los efectos del alcohol sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, en cambio, tú, Isabella, te equivocaste y le fallaste por casi un año entero, y estando totalmente sobria. Él está dispuesto a olvidarse de todo eso para recuperar lo que tenían y ¿tú no estás dispuesta a hacerlo? ¿Sabes? El que hayas olvidado el día de mi cumpleaños fue muy doloroso para mí porque fue la primera vez que lo pase sin mi hermanita pequeña. Edward fue quien estuvo ese día conmigo tratando de levantarme el ánimo, aparte de Rosalie, Alice y Jasper. Pero Edward dejó de lado su tristeza ese día para levantarme el ánimo a mí y eso yo lo valoré muchísimo. Ahora piensa que él en unas horas se irá a vivir a un lugar muy lejos de aquí y puedes perderlo para siempre Isabella. ¿Qué harás? ¿Dejarás que tu orgullo gane o te decidirás por ser feliz? Pero piensa bien la respuesta, porque si decides dejarlo ir, no solo estarás perdiendo al amor de tu vida, sino que me estarás quitando a mi mejor amigo. En cambio, si decides ir a buscarlo no solo recuperaras el amor de tu vida, sino que volverás a ser feliz y yo no perderé a mi mejor amigo. Este último es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que podrías darme. Mataras tres pájaros de un tiro- antes de salir de la habitación se volvió para decir una última cosa-. Piénsalo Isabella, y hazlo rápido antes de que sea tarde- y así terminó, dejando a una impactada Bella.

…

Edward estaba en su apartamento haciendo las maletas cuando escuchó como alguien golpeaba sin cesar su puerta mientras que a la vez tocaba el timbre.

Se apresuró a abrir y cuando lo hizo, se encontró de frente con una llorosa Bella que sin pensarlo dos veces se tiró encima de él envolviendo sus pequeños brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-No te vayas, por favor, no me dejes- suplicaba entrecortada por el llanto-. No puedo vivir sin ti, no sé hacerlo. Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. Perdóname, por favor perdóname. Me importa una mierda mi carrera de actriz si no te tengo a ti a mi lado. Eres mi mundo entero, eres el sentido mi vida, no te vayas por favor, no me dejes- se alejó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, mientras las lagrimas caían a mares de sus ojos.

Edward estaba estupefacto al principio, pero cuando entendió de qué iba todo, rápidamente envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la mujer de sus sueños.

-No me dejes- repitió ella y no pudo seguir hablando porque los labios del cobrizo se estamparon con los de ella en un beso lleno de perdones, reencuentros, reconocimientos y amor.

-No me dejes- repetía ella entre besos y él le respondía que la amaba, de la misma manera.

Lentamente comenzaron a caminar hacia la habitación y llegaron a la cama sin haber roto el beso en ningún momento.

-Espera, espera, no puedo- lo detuvo ella alejándose un poco de él.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, amor?

-No puedo hacer el amor contigo en la misma cama donde estuvo ella.

Edward al escuchar eso sonrió tiernamente y dejo un dulce beso en sus labios.

-Ese mismo día, quité el cubrecamas y las sabanas y las tiré. Y el colchón con las almohadas los done a caridad y me compre otro, amor.

-¿Lo dices en serio?- preguntó ella sin poder creer lo que oía.

-Claro que sí. No quería tener nada que me recuerde ese día.

Ella sonrió tiernamente al oír sus palabras y volvió a unir sus labios en un dulce beso que, de a poco se hizo más apasionado, lo que terminó con ambos desnudos en la cama, reconociéndose y amándose. Jurando silenciosamente que jamás volverían a dejar que nada ni nadie los separe.

…

Unas horas después, ambos descansaban agotados en la cama abrazados…

-¿Y ahora que pasará con nosotros?- cuestionó ella.

-No lo sé, pero sea lo que sea, que pase. No me alejaré de ti, otra vez más no lo soportaría.

-Yo tampoco lo soportaría- dijo ella sonriendo de felicidad por las palabras de él.

-¿Y qué pasará con la película? ¿No tienes que viajar para terminar con la filmación?

-No, todas mis escenas ya están, solo falta la edición y esas cosas, para las cuales no me necesitan. Ellos querían que me quedara por las dudas de que surgiera algún problema y haya que filmar de nuevo alguna escena, pero para eso no es necesario que este allá. Si algo así ocurriera, viajaría arreglaría lo que sea que haya que arreglar e inmediatamente volvería. No quiero separarme de ti nunca más- terminó ella de hablar y se acercó a él para besar sus labios.

-¿Y si en un futuro surge una película, para la que también tenga que viajar?- preguntó ella temerosa de que todo se volviera a repetir.

-Pues en ese caso, ya veremos cómo nos las arreglamos, pero ya tendremos de ejemplo ésta experiencia para no cometer los mismos errores- respondió él, acariciando su mejilla para darle más seguridad a sus palabras.

-Te amo- confesó ella mirándolo a los ojos y él le respondió que también lo hacía.

-No sabes lo feliz que me hace el que me hayas perdonado, pero yo jamás podré perdonarme a mí mismo el haberme acostado con otra mujer- susurro él con ojos tristes.

-Como yo nunca podré perdonarme el haberme alejado de ti por seguir, el que creía que era, el sueño de vida. Pero ya no pensemos en eso, ¿sí?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso de que, creías que era el sueño de tu vida?- pregunto él, mirándola con el ceño fruncido por la confusión.

-Pues eso, que con todo lo que pasó me di cuenta que no me importaría perder mi carrera con tal de tener al amor de mi vida y a mi familia conmigo. ¿Sabes? Tuvo que pasar todo esto para darme cuenta de algo.

-¿De qué?-

-Cuando era chica y soñaba con ser una actriz famosa, ¿a quién buscaba siempre y obligaba a aprenderse los diálogos para que me ayude?

-Oh, eso lo recuerdo, pequeña diablilla, a mí era a quien siempre buscabas- respondió Edward divertido, provocando que ella sonriera.

-Exacto, porque cada vez que soñaba con actuar y tener una vida de famosa y todas esas cosas, en cada sueño tú estabas a mi lado. Así que llegué a una conclusión.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Cuál?

-Tener mi carrera, ser protagonista de películas, ser exitosa y famosa, todo eso era solo un plus, pero no era, ni es, mi verdadero sueño.

-¿Entonces cuál es?- preguntó Edward sin terminar de comprender sus palabras.

-Mi sueño eres tú, Edward.

Habiendo dicho eso, volvieron a amarse adorando sus cuerpos, practicando esa danza tan antigua como la humanidad misma, sin saber que, en ese mismo momento, una semillita, que en los próximos nueve meses vendría al mundo como resultado del amor de éstos jóvenes, era implantada en el vientre de Bella.

FIN.

.

.

.

Es la primera vez que escribo un One Shot, espero que les haya gustado y me harían inmensamente feliz si me dejaran un review (:

Este OS fue inspirado en una canción que me gusta mucho, se llama Llorare y Lloraras, si quieren escucharla debajo les dejo el link, solo tienen que quitarle los espacios y agregarle los puntos correspondientes.

www (punto) youtube (punto) com / watch ?v= Uc91w EPwx Oc

¡GRACIAS!

_Janett Cullen._


End file.
